Things Are For the Best
by HarryPotterFan670
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. Will they put aside differences and become friends, maybe more?
1. Doomed

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!

_Chap 1—Doomed_

Hermione Granger carefully pinned on her Head Girl badge. She smiled as she studied herself in the mirror. She no longer had her frizzy messy hair, but smooth, light, and bouncy honey-brown curls. She got a nice tan from taking a vacation in Hawaii. Her skin was soft, smooth and blemish free and her eyes were a beautiful, sparkly caramel color.

"Hermione! Let's go! You're going to miss the train!" Mrs. Granger called from downstairs. Hermione ran down and helped put her trunk in the car. They drove to Kings Cross Station and Hermione said good-bye and walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

Draco Malfoy slowly made his was to the Head's compartment and opened the door. He saw a girl with the prettiest, softest, curly hair, looking out the window. She was wearing low rise jeans and a black tank top, with a Head Girl badge pinned on the front. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and she turned around. Draco was shocked; it was Hermione Granger, whom he always hated! "What happened to _you _over the summer?" He asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes and stood up. Draco took a deep breath but leaned casually on the wall, playing cool. They both stared at each other. _Hmm, she doesn't look half bad! Wait; stop Draco, its Granger! _Draco thought.

_Wow, what happened to Malfoy this summer? Oh my gosh, shut up Hermione! It's Malfoy! _Hermione thought.

Draco smirked, "What? Think I look good Granger? Is being seventeen messing with you?" He asked.

"Oh, please, Malfoy, give me a break!" She yelled back.

"Whatever, suit your self." He smirked again.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more but then Harry and Ron walked in. "Hey! Oh, I missed you guys!" She gave them each a hug.

"Hey, Hermione, you look great!" Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." She laughed.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "What do _you_ want?" Hermione complained.

"Why do you care?" Draco responded.

"You're a pain." Hermione said, as though he was stupid.

"So are you." He answered.

"You're so immature." She said.

"Shut up and go away, Malfoy." Ron piped up.

"Awww, how cute Granger, you got a boyfriend finally." Draco laughed.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and pushed him out of the compartment.

"I just can't wait. I have to share a place with him. This will be so much fun!" She said, sarcastically.

"Well, good luck 'Mione." Ron said.

"Yeah, let us know if we can help in any way." Harry added.

Hermione smiled at her best friends. "Thanks."

After the delicious feast, Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and met up with Draco and Professor McGonagall. "You will share your own common room and have your own private bedroom and bathroom. It is located on the third floor, behind the portrait of the dolphin. The password is 'Speedy Fins." You are to patrol the corridors from 9-11 each night. Good luck." She filled them in and walked away. Hermione and Draco just looked at each other. _This is gonna be some year,_ They both thought and walked to their room.

Author's Note: sorry this is so short....chap 2. will be up shortly! Please, please, please review!!!!


	2. Working Patience

Chap 2.—Working Patience

The next morning Draco went down to the common room and found Hermione dressed in her robes and ready to begin the day. She was studying her schedule, frowning. Draco assumed they had some of the same classes together, as usual. He grabbed his off the table, and he was right, he had most classes with the Gryffindors.

"Aren't you going to breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not now. In case you haven't noticed, it's like 7:00." She responded, not looking up.

"What?" He yelped. When he woke up he thought it was later. "When did you get up?" He asked her.

"Like, 6, I couldn't sleep." She said and walked out of the common room and down to breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Harry and Ron to come. Ginny came in and sat down with a girl Hermione never saw before. She was pretty, with light brown eyes and perfectly straight brown hair with some highlights.

"Hermione, this is Ali, she transferred from Durmstrang." Ginny said.

"Hey, I'm Hermione. Are you in sixth year?" She asked.

Ali nodded, "Yeah, I love it here, it's so cool and much better than Durmstrang, but I'm in Slytherin, Ginny just wanted me to meet you. We ran into each other, literally, yesterday, that's how we met." She smiled.

"I'm in seventh year, oh and those two are Harry and Ron." She said, pointing two the two who walked into the Great Hall, half-asleep. They sat down next to Hermione and began shoving down their breakfast, not noticing Ali. Hermione elbowed them and they looked up.

"Guys, this is Ali, she's sixteen." Hermione introduced. Ali smiled at them.

"Hey." Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

"I better go, I don't want to get in trouble." Ali said and got up.

"Bye!" Everyone said. Ali waved and walked to the Slytherin table. She sat across from Draco.

"Hi, I'm Ali. Sixteen, but I am in 2 seventh year classes." She said, smiling at him.

"Draco, seventeen." He said.

"Can you show me to potions, I'm with seventh years there." She asked.

"Sure." Draco responded. After eating they got up and Ali ran over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Gin, my first class is with seventh years so I won't see you till Transfiguration!" She cried.

"Oh, it's okay. Hermione can show you to class." She said.

"Oh actually—." Ali began.

"—That would be my job, Granger." Malfoy cut it.

"Your job?" Hermione repeated.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Draco replied.

"Do you guys know each other?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, we've met." Hermione said, her fists clenched.

"'Mione, calm down." Harry said.

"Harry, I can handle this okay!" She snapped and rolled her eyes. Draco walked out and and Ali ran to catch up.

"Bye, Ginny!" She called. Ginny waved and went to her own class.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron to Potions and entered the dungeon.

"I will be pairing you up into pairs to work on this potion. Potter and Kent. Malfoy and Granger, Weasley and Clark...." The professor droned on. Ron walked over to Ali and set up. Hermione sighed and walked to Draco, not saying anything. They made it through without speaking.

Hermione sighed again, "Look, Malfoy, as long as we are forced to be together at certain times in the day, can we just cool it?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll take your offer but I doubt _you'll _stay true to your word." Draco agreed.

"Me? What about you? It'll kill you to not be able to call me mudblood." She replied, coldly. Draco laughed and turned in a vial of their potion.

Hermione walked out with Harry and Ron and went to their next class, after saying good-bye to Ali, who was a very sweet girl.

Author's note: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!! Sorry if you think it's too short, I'll work hard to make them longer!


	3. Draco's Odd Behavior

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Thank you to Hermione21 for my reviews!! I will try to make the chapters longer!_

Chapter 3—Draco's Odd Behavior

Ali became really good friends with Hermione and Ginny. With permission from Hermione (since she was Head Girl), Ali was allowed to go into the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning Hermione met up with Ali on her way to the Great Hall. She avoided Draco as much as possible, as not to tempt herself from breaking her promise. She sat at the table with Harry and Ron, watching Ali sit across from Draco again. She turned around and chatted with Ginny about next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Ali randomly asked Draco after watching him look at her for a couple of minutes.

"What? Granger? No!" He cried.

"Her name is _Hermione,_ not 'Granger.'" Ali stated.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I call her Granger. Besides she calls me Malfoy!" He said, watching Hermione walk out of the Great Hall. Ali laughed at his response and went back to her breakfast, knowing someday they would get together.

"Maybe Malfoy will ask you to go to Hogsmeade!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I highly doubt that, Gin, we are hardly even friends, we are just on a truce." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, but he is staring at you!" Ginny responded.

"I don't care _what_, he's doing, I just want to get to class. See you later." She said and walked out of the hall. She proceeded she Care of Magical Creatures, whereas, hoping she would get to talk to Hagrid before hand.

"'Hello, Hermione!" She heard a loud cheery voice.

"Hi, Hagrid." She answered.

"Whatsa matter?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing important. So, what are we doing today?" Hermione responded.

"Ah, a creature called a Firebird. They help wizards get out of trouble but can set fire to burn something needed. The Firebird can be very helpful but dangerous if you don't know how to handle 'em." He explained.

They class was a successful class. Everyone loved the Firebirds and no one got hurt. Even Draco didn't disrupt class, which indeed made Hermione suspicious.

At 9:00 Draco waited by the entrance hall for Hermione to come. They had to do their patrolling. Hermione came running up, out of breath. Draco gave her a questioning look and Hermione explained, "Some one put a spell on the Gryffindor common room so that people couldn't enter their dorms. I had to run and get Flitwick and McGonagall and then I totally forgot about patrolling until Harry reminded me." Draco nodded and they walked of, in silence. When they got to the third floor, Hermione spoke, "Why are you not tormenting me?"

"Well, we _did_ make a truce." He responded.

"I know, but, I honestly didn't think you follow it." She stared. Draco snorted a laugh.

"Oh please, Granger, I'm not as bad as you think."

"Then why do you care about blood so much?" She cried.

"That has nothing to do with what we were saying but if you _must_ know, after growing up with my father for 11 years with out meeting a mudblood and listening to him talk you kind of start to think along the same lines!" He snapped.

"Well, what about these last six years, you were surrounded by every type of witch or wizard! You still haven't changed!" She yelled but not too loudly.

"Maybe I've changed this year! You are just too stupid to realize it! I am NOT going to be like my father when I grow up. In fact, I even got in an argument with him about it! I _hate_ what he does, Hermione, I hate it!" He yelled. Hermione turned to look at him.

"You called me Hermione." She said.

"I wasn't thinking right." He snapped again.

"Okay, whatever." She rolled her eyes. They patrolled the halls the rest of the night, in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hermione!" Harry called, sitting in the common room with Ron. Hermione turned around and went to sit with them.

"We heard you." Ron said.

"What?" She said, confused.

"We heard you and Malfoy. Is it true he fought with his dad?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it is but it shouldn't matter to you." She said. Harry and Ron just started at her.

"What?" She cried.

"You just defended Malfoy. You like him!" Ron accused.

"Ronald Weasley! So what if he changed this year? So what if I want to be _friends_ with him? However, I do NOT have a _crush _on him!" She yelled.

"_Friends!?_" Ron cried. Harry sat back on the couch, used to their bickering.

"Yes, Ron, yes! Why are you making such a big deal? This is so stupid!" She shouted back.

"Duh, it's stupid! But who started it...you!" Ron yelled back.

"No you did Ron!" She screamed back.

"No! You—." Ron stared but Harry but him off.

"Guys! Who cares who started it? It happened, it's over, get over it!" Harry interrupted. Hermione sighed and Ron looked away.

"Sorry." They both muttered at the same time.

"'Night." Hermione said. "Oh wait, I came in here in the first place to tell you that McGonagall changed your detention to Monday instead of Tuesday." She said and walked out.

Hermione got to the Heads common room to find Draco still there.

"Why are you still up?" She asked.

"I'm not tired. But the _real_ question is why are you and Weasley friends? You fight ALL the time." He asked.

"You heard us?" She responded.

"Well, I was walking past your common room and heard you two yelling." He answered.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" She said quietly.

"No, only the part where you said 'Yes, Ron, yes!', and all that until Harry spoke. I would've left but it was too good to miss." He answered.

Hermione smiled slightly, laughing to herself. Leave it Draco to say that.

"Well, 'night, Malfoy. I'm going to bed." She said.

"'Night." Malfoy responded before going up himself. They both fell asleep thinking they just talked without yelling. They were definitely making progress.

_Authors Note: Hope you like it! Please review!!!!!!_


	4. Ali, The Sweet Slytherin

**I do not own any characters!**

**_DramaQn610:_ **_Thanks for all the support. I'm glad you liked the story._

_**Hermione21: **Thanks—I love it when you review!_

Anyway, I thought in this chapter I would let you get to know Ali better!

Chap. 4—Ali, the Sweet Slytherin

"C'mon, Draco, you know you like her!" Ali accused playfully. Draco liked having her around, she was fun to be with, except when she got into talking about Hermione.

"I do not, Ali!" He responded, half-lying.

"I see the way you look at her!" Ali stated.

"Yeah, I look at her as only a friend, like you. Now end of conversation. We have to go to Hogsmeade anyway." He answered.

"I'm going with Hermione and Ginny. I can hang out with you when we're done, okay?" She said, still smiling.

"Fine. See you then." He said and they walked out of the Slytherin common room. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for her at the entrance hall. "Hey Ali."

"Hey guys. So, I was thinking, we got to Madam Malkins, Honeydukes and all those good places and then we can go into Three Broomsticks for a drink!" Ali responded. Hermione and Ginny liked the idea.

After a fun afternoon of buying new robes, make up, sweets and all the stuff girls love, they stepped into Three Broomsticks, exhausted. Ali offered to go get the drinks while Hermione and Ginny found a table. She came back a while later with three butterbeers. They all sat, enjoying the yummy drink and showing each other what they bought. When they finished that, Hermione thought of something.

"Um, Ali? You're so sweet, so why are you in Slytherin? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I'm just wondering."

Ali hesitated before speaking, "I don't really know, honestly. I think it was because I came from Durmstrang and you know that school has a lot of Dark wizards in it, full of dark magic. I hated it there. Most people were really mean. When my best friend went to Beauxbatons, I thought I was lost. She was the only person who was nice. That's what most people hated me for, I was too nice for a school like that." She answered.

"Why did you come here, I mean, did they do something really bad?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"They never did something to hurt me but they made fun of me constantly. The teachers didn't like me either, 'cause they are dark wizards and witches too. And you know we found out like, 3 years ago that the old Headmaster was a Death Eater! Like I said before, I hated it there. All the girls thought I was stupid, all the boys pushed me around. That was the reason I came here and I love it here. I'm accepted. But I can't believe I was put into Slytherin because the sorting hat knows I hate dark magic and I just, well I don't know, I just hate it." Ali finished, by now having tears in her eyes by remembering her old school.

"I'm sorry, Ali. That is a terrible school. I don't see why people didn't except you there, you are so nice." Hermione comforted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Ginny said quietly. Ali smiled reassuringly at her friends. They finished their drinks and headed back to the castle, happily talking about whatever. Ali departed for her common room where Draco was sitting on the couch. She smiled and joined him in a game of wizard's chess.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room after bringing her stuff to her room. She found Harry and Ron actually doing their homework. They were consulting each other for help, which _wasn't _helping. Hermione sat down, answering their questions, having finished that homework already. She was in a good mood so she bug them for doing it late. They went down to dinner after finishing it and sat down, waiting for the plates to fill.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Draco!" Ali called to get his attention. "Notice Hermione yet?" She joked. Draco was looking at her, seriously deciding about his feelings. Draco snapped his attention back to Ali.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have been ignoring everything I've said because you're in _love_ with Hermione! I so can't wait till you ask her out!" Ali said cheerfully.

"Ali, for the millionth time, Hermione is my _friend_, nothing more and I am not asking her out." Draco replied.

"Okay, what ever you say!" She said, knowing that he would ask her out someday, or at least admit he likes her!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, Malfoy likes you." Harry stated at dinner.

"What?" Taking her by surprise.

"I mean look at it, you say he's nice to you, you're on a truce and _he keeps looking at you._" Harry said, with an emphasis on the last part.

"Not true." Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"'Mione, it is so true. I can't believe--." Ron started but Hermione cut in.

"Ron! I don't care what you believe, okay! He does not like me, we're just friends!" Hermione said, and walked out, as always.

"Sweet temper, eh Harry?" Ron muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" She said as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Hermione storm out of the Great Hall, probably ticked off at Ron. "You so like her, Draco!" Ali accused.

"Ali, if we go through this one more time, I will uh, I will...I don't know do _something._" He said.

"Yeah, you'll ask her out!" Ali announced.

"No, I wont."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I wont."

"Yes, you will."

The conversation went for a while before Ali gave up and went back to finish her homework. _It can't be true, I am not falling for Hermione, at least I hope not..._Draco thought.

_Authors Note: Hope you like....please review!_


	5. Fighting With Ron

_I do not own any characters!_

_Thanks for any reviews! It means a lot!_

_Sorry this took so long to get up, I was on vacation!_

_Check out my new story Facing Reality!_

Chap. 5—Fighting with Ron

The next morning Dumbledore informed the school they would be having a Halloween ball and Hermione and Draco were to plan the whole thing. They were allowed to skip classes for the day so they could get the information to him the following day. After the Great Hall cleared out Draco and Hermione met up to start planning. "Well, let's go to the library, I guess." Hermione said. Draco didn't move. "Coming?" She said.

"I don't know where it is." Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction. He looked at her hand on his arm but didn't move away and was actually a little sad when she let go. He mentally slapped himself for feeling that.

After an exhausting day of walking around the school, decided what decorations to use, food, music, etc, they finalized their plans and took them to Dumbledore. As they walked back to their common room Draco thought of something. "Do you want to go to the ball with me? I mean, as friends?" He asked. Hermione was surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I want to get to know you better. Besides, I don't want to go with Pansy." He asked. Hermione laughed.

"I thought you liked her?" She asked. Draco snorted.

"Hardly." He answered.

"Okay, I'll go with you. I want to get to know you better, too." She answered. Draco smiled to himself but then thought about how Ali would say she knew he would.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione wanted to hang out with Harry and Ron so she went to the Gryffindor common room. Sure enough, she found them hanging all over the furniture, their backs to her. She smiled and tip-toed up to them. "Hey guys" She said loudly. Ron fell out of his chair and Harry swung around, knocking everything off the table.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron said getting up.

"How was your lovely day with Malfoy." Harry joked around.

"Fine." She replied simply. They started at her in disbelief but shook it out.

"So, 'Mione, want to go to the ball with me, I don't have any one else?" Ron asked.

"Oh, so you would just use me, Ron? Sorry, I don't go just so you can be with someone!" Hermione snapped.

"No! Besides, it not like you have anyone!" Ron said to her.

"As a matter of fact, Ron, I do!" Hermione stated. Ron stared at her and shut up.

"Who?" He said in a normal voice.

"Why would you care?" She answered rather rudely.

"'Cause you're my friend!" He said.

"If I was your friend, you wouldn't get mad at me over stupid things!" Hermione yelled.

"So you're saying now we're not friends?" Ron shouted back.

"Maybe I am!" She replied and walked out. Harry, who always figured they would make up, thought this was bad. Ron sat down and looked at Harry and shrugging.

Hermione was so mad at Ron she turned a corner so fast she ran into someone. "Ow, sorry." She apologized. It was Draco.

"Yeah, it's okay. What did Ron do this time?" He asked. Hermione laughed.

"Oh nothing, it's a long story. He makes me so mad sometimes." She said as they walked back to their common room.

At dinner Hermione sat at the opposite end of table from Harry and Ron with Ginny. She told Ginny everything and she thought her brother was being a jerk. But Hermione also told her about Draco asking her to the ball.

"Hermione this is so great! You would make a great couple, honestly! Ali thinks the same. She's been bugging Draco about it for, like, ever!" Ginny smiled.

"Draco? Whatever happened to 'good old Malfoy'?" Hermione joked.

"Yeah, well, you call him Draco, I call him Draco, okay?" She and Hermione laughed, ignoring Ron and Harry's pleading faces of forgiveness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I told you so!" Ali said happily.

"Yes, Ali, I know that. I just didn't think I'd actually do it. Besides, I didn't want her to get stuck with Harry or Ron, I mean Potter or Weasley." Draco answered. Ali rolled her eyes but still laughed. She stole a glance at Ron, who looked frustrated and sad.

"Looks like Ron's annoyed with her." Ali said. Draco looked over at him and turned back.

"Yeah, well I know he likes Hermione, or at least liked her. I have a feeling this fight will last a while by the look on Potter's face." He said. Harry looked annoyed at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh well, I think I'll ask him to the dance!" He said. Draco turned to look at her.

"You like him?" He asked.

"Well, he's really nice, I love his red hair and sweet brown eyes. He's very good looking, but so his Harry. I love his hair, the way it's messy and his emerald eyes...." Ali continued until Draco looked incredibly bored.

"I should talk to a girl about this shouldn't I?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"Well, I'm going to ask Ron, then next time do something with Harry once I get to know Ron and if I like him. See you later!" She said and walked off. Draco waved and went back to work on his Charms essay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry and Ron watched Ali trot over to the Gryffindor table, happily. They figured she was going to sit with Hermione and Ginny but instead she plopped down next to Harry, facing Ron. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey Ali." They each said.

"So, Ron, I was thinking, do you want to go to the dance together?" She asked. Ron was happy, Ali was really pretty. He can't believe he didn't think of this before.

"Sure, Ali! Love to!" He said.

"Great, I got to go; I said I'd help this third year with her homework, bye!" She called as she jogged away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later Harry and Ginny were in the common room, doing homework. Everyone else went to bed. "Um, Ginny?" Harry asked.

She looked up from her parchment. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked.

"Sure, Harry, I'd love to!" Ginny answered and smiled. Harry smiled back.

Everyone was happy, they all had someone to go with. Well, Ron and Hermione were still mad at each other, but besides that, all was good.

_Author's note: Please review!!!!!_


	6. The Halloween Ball

_I don't own any characters_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

Chap. 6—The Halloween Ball

Hogsmeade was open freely open to the students to find clothes for the ball. Hermione, Ali, and Ginny went in to find flattering dresses for the dance.

"Here." Ali stopped abruptly, causing Hermione and Ginny to run into her.

"Here?" They echoed. They had never been inside it. Sure, it had some nice clothes, but nothing to dressy,

"Yes, here. Trust me; they'll have stuff for us." Ali said and Hermione and Ginny followed. They went all to the back of the store. Ali pointed to a rack full of fancy dresses. They darted over and Hermione found the perfect one. It was a cute, light pink. She ran into the dressing room and put it on. It fit her perfectly. It was slightly poofy at the waist-down. It had a wide V- shaped neckline and little clear jewels all over it. Ali and Ginny nodded in approval and then Ginny walk in to try on a dress. The one she chose was a sweet baby blue that matched her eyes. It was glittery and had a long flowing skirt. It was perfect for her. Ali picked out a lavender colored one with no sleeves. (It was a tube topped dress.) There was a pretty matching shawl to drape around her shoulders. They thought they boys would drop dead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione spent Saturday in the Gryffindor tower, where they would meet the boys in the common room at 6:30. (Draco was allowed since Heads can go anywhere they want.) At 5:30 the girls got in their dresses and began to do each other's hair and make up. Hermione left her bouncy and smooth curls down, whereas Ali and Ginny kept theirs perfectly straight. Once they applied the right amount of make up it was time to go downstairs. The guys were in their suits, looking incredibly handsome. They turned around and saw the girls.

_Wow,_ they all thought. They girls smiled and Harry, Ron, and Draco led the way to the Great Hall. It was all decorated and the ceiling was a clear, starry night sky. It was very beautiful. There was music playing and a huge table of snacks and drinks. The rest of the place was a huge dance floor. "Want to dance?" Draco turned to Hermione.

"Really?" She asked, smiling,

"Well, you are my date. What do you say?" He said, extending his hand.

"Sure." She said taking it. They had a lot of fun. Draco spun and dipped Hermione a lot. It was hard to believe they actually hated each other with a passion only a few months ago. Soon they were joined by Ron, Ali, Harry and Ginny. They took a short break and Draco disappeared. He came back with two butterbeers and handed Hermione one.

"Thanks! I'm so thirsty." She said and taking a sip. Draco laughed.

"No problem, Hermione." He said. Hermione looked at him, surprised.

"Hermione?" She repeated.

"Well, as long as were friends, we might as well use first names." He said.

"Okay, Draco." She said and followed him back to the dance floor. After a cool upbeat song, a slow song came on. Draco gave her a questioning type look and she nodded. He put his arms around her waist, and hers were around his neck. Their moves matched each others perfectly. _This isn't half bad, _Hermione thought, laughing to herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all had a blast that night. It was fun dancing together. Draco and Hermione walked back to the common room after the ball.

"I had fun." She said, smiling up at him. (He was taller than her of course)

"Me too." He said, grinning back. There was an odd silence between them and broken only when Draco said the password to the portrait. They walked up to their rooms and got in their pajamas. Hermione put on her favorite silk pants and a matching shirt. She wasn't that tired so she went back down and found Draco sitting on the couch. He didn't notice her until her heard a bang. Hermione tripped and was falling down the stairs, yelling. Draco jumped up and caught her right before she hit the hard floor. He helped her stand up but just as he let go, she fell again. He caught her and brought her to the couch.

"What happened?" He said. It had been so quiet, suddenly filled with drama.

"Well you see, I was coming down and I tripped and hurt my ankle." She said.

"Oh." Draco responded. Hermione nodded, embarrassed. Draco took out his wand and muttered a spell. The pain in her ankle went away and she was able to stand on it.

"Thanks." She said, she said and actually giving him a hug, without realizing it. Draco smiled but she couldn't see. She cleared her throat after realizing it.

"Uh, that was for uh, fixing my ankle and uh letting me have fun tonight." She looked down and Draco laughed.

"Yeah well that was enough excitement for a while so I'm going to bed." He said, still laughing quietly.

"Me too." Hermione laughed and followed him upstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next Hogsmeade weekend came up fast, but Hermione and Draco were left behind. Harry had gone with Ginny and Ron went with Ali. The two Heads sat at their desks doing an essay for class.

"Ugh, that's it!" Hermione said, not meaning to out loud.

"Huh?" Draco muttered.

"Sorry, I'm just sick of working." She said.

"Me too. Hey, want to go to Hogsmeade? I mean, everyone else did, without us." He asked.

"Sure, I'm so sick of being inside." She said and followed him out of the portrait hole. They walked to the village in silence.

"Want to get a drink?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded and they walked together to Three Broomsticks. Hermione got a booth while Draco went to get butterbeers and a snack.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Ron, it's Hermione." Harry said. The four of them all met up at Honeydukes.

"Wonder what she's doing alone?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she's not alone." Ali said smugly as she noticed Draco come up and sit down with a couple drinks and two slices of pie. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped while Ali and Ginny grinned at each other.

"Told you so." They both muttered quietly, so one could hear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco and Hermione sat at their booth enjoying the drinks and pie. They walked out, right past Harry, Ron, Ali and Ginny. Hermione smiled at Ali and Ginny while Harry and Ron were looking at the Quidditch store window.

"Want to go in here?" Draco asked, pointing to Honeydukes.

"Sure, I love the stuff here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Have you tried their truffles? They're so good." Draco answered and they both laughed. Hermione decided to get Draco a box of truffles as a thank you for the drinks and pie at Three Broomsticks, which he paid for. After buying them and leaving the shop. They sat outside and ice cream place, eating ice cream, even though it was chilly out and they just had pie. Hermione dug in her purse and pulled out the truffles.

"Here. Thanks for the stuff at Three Broomsticks and the ice cream." She said handing him the truffles.

"Thanks Hermione." He said to her. He opened them up, grabbed one and pushed them toward her. "Try one." He said. She did and it was really good. She nodded in approval and threw her ice cream cup away after finishing it. They walked around and even went to the Shrieking Shack, which still looked scary even though she knew it wasn't haunted. They stopped in the Quidditch store because Draco needed more wrist guards. Around 5:00 they headed back to the castle and into their common room.

"I had a lot of fun today, Draco. Thanks." She said.

"Me too. I'm glad we went." He said.

"Yeah." She said. Now that she knew Draco he wasn't like she though. He wasn't so mean and inconsiderate like she always assumed. They walked to the Great Hall for dinner together, but separated to go do their different tables.

"Fill me in on everything." Ginny said, the second Hermione sat down She told Ginny about her day in Hogsmeade.

"He bought you butterbeer, pie, _and _ice cream. Wow, is that really Malfoy?" Ginny joked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I saw you and Hermione today!" Ali said cheerfully at dinner, she seemed like she was dying to say something.

"Well go ahead and say it then, I know you want to." Draco said.

"I told you so!" She cried loudly and some people turned to look at her.

"Okay, happy now?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm all set." She said happily. Draco shook his head and laughed at Ali. She was a lot of fun to be around.

"So will you _finally _admit you like her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I will. I think I like Hermione." Draco replied, grinning at Ali.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide and happy. She squealed when Draco nodded.

"Yeah." He said simply and Ali smiled in delight.

_Authors note: what do ya think? Please review!_


	7. I'll Admit It

_I don't own any characters_

_Please and thanks for any reviews!_

Chap. 7—I'll admit it

--From Chap. 6

"So will you _finally _admit you like her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I will. I think I like Hermione." Draco replied, grinning at Ali.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide and happy. She squealed when Draco nodded.

"Yeah." He said simply and Ali smiled in delight.--

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ali came running up the Gryffindor table, skidding to a stop just in time.

"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione, guess what??" She cried.

"What?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you this but I talked to Draco yesterday!" Ali said really fast.

"And?" Hermione said confused.

"He likes you! He admitted it! He likes you!" She announced happily. Hermione laughed in surprise.

"What?" She answered.

"I said, 'will you finally admit you like her' and he said 'Yeah, I think I will. I think I like Hermione!' Isn't that awesome?" She said. Hermione said nothing, she was really surprised, so she didn't know _what_ to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco saw Ali laughing and talking happily at the Gryffindor table. He had a feeling he knew what she was saying He looked at Hermione's face, smiling but shocked. _Yep, _he thought, _she knows. _He repeatedly banged his head on the table, ignoring stares from the other Slytherins.

"You know, you'll get a bad headache if you do that." He looked up and saw Hermione sitting down at his table, while she got glares from the Slytherins.

"I have a good reason." He said glumly. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Is it because Ali blabbed?" She asked, carefully. Draco gave her a sarcastic smile and Hermione took it as a yes.

"I'm glad she did." She put in.

"Why?" Draco asked. He felt uncomfortable talking about it but he figured get it over with.

"Well, I know now and quite frankly, I think it's alright, really." She smiled and Draco looked at her.

"And?" He said, knowing there was more. This was Hermione, there was _always _more.

"And, I think I like you too." She said and walked out of the hall, leaving a stunned Draco.

"Ha!" Ali said, making him jump. "Glad I told her?" She asked, sitting down to eat.

"Yes and no." He answered. She frowned.

"Why?"

"I mean, it's nice Hermione likes me back and all but now I'm confused. It would be too weird to ask her out as my girlfriend so now we're just back to where we started." He replied simply.

"No, you're not." Ali stated.

"How, Ali, how?" He questioned. She pushed her food away and looked right into Draco's eyes.

"You know something, something that _does _make a difference, Draco. You like her, she likes you back. Simple as can be. Who cares what everyone else thinks, do what _you_ want, what you feel is right." She said and walked out of the hall just like Hermione. Ali was smart, no doubt about that, but Draco still didn't have an answer. He grabbed his bag and headed to Transfiguration, thinking along the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione and Draco were partnered up in Care of Magical Creatures. They had to share a flobberworm, and take turns feeding it shredded lettuce.

Harry, Ron and Ali who were partnered (there was an odd number in the class) together looked over as Hermione laughed at something Draco said. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows while Ali smirked. She turned to the guys.

"Hermione told me about how Draco was the last six years. Notice a difference in him?" Ali asked them. They shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, are you that clueless?" She stated.

"I guess he has changed, but we don't want to say it." Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean, he's all nice, he likes Hermione, by the way, we heard you at breakfast, and anyway, he doesn't torment us." Ron comprehended.

"See, I told you so." Ali said, happily.

"Yeah well we still aren't saying it. And we still don't fully trust him." Harry replied as Ron nodded.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yeah." They both chorused.

"Well, trust me on this. Draco's changed, believe me. He's a good guy." She said while poking lettuce towards the flobberworm.

"I don't know--." Ron started to say but was cut off.

"Ron, Ginny admitted he's changed and she and I hang out with Hermione a lot, in the Heads common, where Draco is. He shows his true self. You can't even trust your own little sister?" Ali said innocently.

"Well, I, uh, well you see—." Ron stuttered awkwardly.

"Let me know when you finally get our heads out of the clouds and into realization." Ali snapped and went to work with a different group. Ron and Harry felt guilty, they didn't mean to make Ali mad at them and she was right, he was different this year.

"We should apologize to Ali. I mean, I understand why she snapped at us, which she rarely does, but we were being to stupid to realize it." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed and they walked over to Ali. She of course forgave them, being the sweet girl she is, but they still didn't come out and say it, which truly bugged her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione and Draco were in their common room, proofreading each other's Potions essay.

"'Mione?" Draco asked. She let him call her that like her other friends.

"Mmhmm?" She responded.

"You put two in the wrong order. Snape will give you a D for that, since you're from Gryffindor." He said.

"Oh." Hermione said, took it and fixed it.

"Well, you spelled something wrong but I doubt Snape will do anything about _that._" She said, and they both knew that was true. Draco shrugged.

"Hey, it's not my fault." He said.

"I know." She sighed and read the rest of his essay while he did the same.

"Here, done." He said, giving it back to her.

"Thanks." She said, as she handed him his too.

"I'm hungry." She said randomly. Draco nodded in agreement and thought of something.

"Hey, come with me." He said and stood up.

"Where? Why?" She asked suspiciously. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the common room. They stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl. Hermione grinned.

"You know this place?" He asked, surprised. Hermione laughed and nodded vigorously.

"Perfect Hermione sneaks around the castle?" He joked. Hermione lightly shoved him.

"Hey, I'm not _that _perfect!" She answered. Draco laughed and the opened the door. House elves rushed up to them giving them food. Hermione finally got over the whole 'S.P.E.W aka spew' thing so she graciously accepted the food. She and Draco sat on the floor eating a ton of yummy sweets which the house elves kept bringing them non-stop. They sat in the kitchen for a long time sitting and eating. After they were stuffed Draco went to the Slytherin common room to talk to Ali while Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor tower.

"Where were you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, if you must know I was at the kitchens with Draco." She answered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Oh, gee, I dunno maybe to eat, Ron! Will you get over it, he's a good guy okay?" She said. Hermione was beginning to hate the Gryffindor common room, as almost every time she went in it she argued with Ron.

"You're right." He said, taking her by surprise.

"Huh?" She replied.

"You're right." He repeated. "He has changed, I've just been to stupid to admit it. So I will now. Malfoy's a good guy." He admitted.

"I agree too. Sorry 'Mione." Harry said. She grinned at her best friends.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you said it, it made me feel better." Hermione answered. They grinned back at her and they played a fun game of Gobstones together, like old times.

_Authors Note: Hope you like it! Please review!!!_


	8. I'm fine

_Thanks for any reviews. It means a lot!_

_Sorry if I don't update that quickly but school is starting soon so I won't have a lot of time...just to let you know_

Chap. 8—I'm Fine!

The next morning Hermione woke up from a terrible sleep. She tiredly got into her robes and went down to her common room. She flopped on the couch and accidentally fell asleep. She woke up half an hour later, being shaken by Draco. "Hermione wake up." He said, shaking her. She sat up and rubbed eyes sleepily. "Coming?" He asked. She got up and followed him to the Great Hall and she sat by Harry and Ron. They sat there stuffing their faces, unaware by the look on Hermione's face.

"How can you eat all that?" She questioned, looking disgusted.

"What, aren't you hungry?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I'm just going to go head to class. See you later." She got up and walked out. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged as they turned back to their food.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ali and Draco noticed Hermione walk out after not eating. Leaving Draco, Ali got up and walked out with her, after all, she hadn't talked to Hermione in a few days.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"Hi." Hermione responded slowly.

"Geez, did you get any sleep last night? You look so tired." Ali added. Hermione laughed. Ali was never afraid to speak her mind.

"I guess not enough." Hermione responded. They walked to class and had extra time to talk, seeing as they left breakfast earlier than usual.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Hermione!_" Ali hissed. Hermione woke up with a start. She saw where she was...in Charms class!

"I feel asleep in class?" She whispered, shocked at herself. Ali nodded sympathetically. Hermione turned to Draco, who was looking quite amused.

"You didn't try to wake me up?" She said quietly. Draco shrugged and she rolled her eyes. Ron and Harry, across the room, looked shocked and quite impressed. Hermione smiled sarcastically and tried to catch up on her notes. Class was dismissed and Hermione went to the library, instead of going to lunch. She didn't want to eat anything. She read up on anything interesting she could find while everyone else ate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I wonder where Hermione is?" Ali asked worriedly.

"Relax, she's probably in the library or something. She didn't look so well though..." Draco added as an after thought.

"I wanna go find her." Ali replied.

"Fine." He answered back and they got up and set off to find Hermione.

Sure enough, they found her reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the millionth time. She looked up as she felt someone approach.

"Hey." She smiled slightly. Ali frowned and looked worried.

"What is up Hermione?" She asked her best friend. "I mean, you look awful, no offense, you're not eating, _and _you're falling asleep in class!" Ali cried out.

"Nothing, Ali. I'm fine, really. I'm just not hungry. That's all." She assured her. They walked out and Draco tagged along behind. Ali separated to go to her next class with the sixth years, leaving Hermione and Draco walking alone to class. They were halted though however by Slytherin's newest bullies, John West and Tripp Powell.

"Well, well, Malfoy, stooping to the level of mudbloods I see." John sneered. Hermione glared at them.

"Not looking so good, eh mudblood? Your so-called friends finally realizing you're a freak?" Tripp put in.

"Shut up, Powell." Hermione responded.

"Don't talk to me! You're not worthy!" He yelled.

"Not worthy?" Hermione and Draco chorused, with Hermione giving a weak laugh.

"Aww, how cute is that? Maybe Malfoy should be in Gryffindor?" John said with a laugh. If Hermione was up to it she would've punched him. Instead she just shoved them and walked away. She exasperatedly dropped her books on her desk in Arithmancy, which Draco decided to join for extra NEWTS points. They listened to the professor talk on and on, while Hermione scribbled down notes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco walked back into his common room with Ali. They saw Hermione asleep on the couch, looking so exhausted. They walked out and decided to go to the Slytherin common room instead. Ali was trying to convince Draco to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend.

"Do you know, Ali, how much taunting I'd get for that? I mean, I'm a pureblood, I can't date a muggle-born!" He insisted.

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Ali replied.

"That has _nothing _to do with what we were saying." Draco put it.

"I know, but I wanna fly!" She said happily. Draco agreed and they got their brooms out and ran all the way to the Quidditch pitch. They laughed when they got there, though out-of-breath, and Ali disappeared to get a Quaffle. She mounted her broom and zoomed towards the goal, Draco hot on her tail. She threw it to the hoop and Draco almost caught it. Ali cheered and did a funny little dance in mid-air. Draco laughed and took the Quaffle, heading to the rings on the other side. He aimed but Ali came out of no where and took it out of his hands, giggling at his reaction when she did so. They played Quidditch for an hour, before going in for dinner. Ali's happiness was replaced with worry when she saw Hermione not there. She jogged over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were loading their plates with food.

"Have you seen Hermione?" She asked. They looked worried and shook their heads. "She was asleep on the couch but that was an hour and a half ago and she didn't eat breakfast or lunch. I'm worried about her!" Ali announced. Draco came over and spoke up, "Ali she's fine. I just went to the common room and she was doing her homework. She said she's not hungry." Ali seemed relieved for about half a second.

"But she hasn't eaten all day!" She cried. I'm going to get her. Draco shrugged and walked back to the Slytherin table. Fifteen minutes later Ali trudged in followed by a disgruntled looking Hermione. They both sat at the Slytherin table, Hermione ignoring the glares from other Slytherins.

"'Mione's _eating _with us tonight." Ali said, with an emphasis on eating and a look to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a sandwich from the table and started to eat it, with Ali smiling triumphantly before eating dinner herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. She woke up with a start. He was standing right over her. "Classes start in 20 minutes!" He said. She fell back down on her bed with her face in her pillow.

"I'm not going to class today." Her voice muffled by the pillow.

"And why not?" He insisted. Hermione _never _missed class before.

"I don't feel good." She replied.

"I'm going to get Ali." He told her, expecting a reaction. Instead, she just stayed on her bed. Draco stayed true to his word and came back shortly with Ali.

"Hermione Granger, you are not skipping class!" Ali said sternly. They could see Hermione shake her head.

"Fine, then you go to the hospital wing!" Ali came up with something to try to get her out of bed. Hermione threw the pillow aside but still didn't move.

"Just let me sleep today and I'll go to class tomorrow. Draco since you're in my classes you can bring me my work...please." She gave them the sad puppy eyes that Harry always used, and it worked.

"Fine." Draco replied. Ali laughed at his weakness but turned to Hermione.

"Please, just go to the hospital wing then. You look so sick!" She cried. Hermione gave in, got dressed and met up with them again in the common room. They walked her too the hospital wing and told Madame Pomfrey what was wrong with her. Even though they didn't want to, Draco and Ali had to go to class so Hermione was left alone with Madame Pomfrey taking her temperature and forcing potions down her throat. She fell into a deep sleep and woke up just as Harry and Ron were walking in. 

"Hey 'Mione." Ron said. She smiled at them, feeling a little bit better.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed a little.

"A little better. I felt really bad this morning." She answered. Ron laughed also.

"Yeah, as Ali told us." He told her. Hermione smiled, knowing what Ali would've done.

"Well, Malfoy gave us your work, here you go!" Ron said cheerfully as he dropped a pile of books on her beside table.

"Oh and here's extra parchment, quills and ink. Have fun." Harry added, grinning. Hermione looked at it.

"That's all for today?" She whimpered and Harry and Ron nodded. Normally she loved to work but she didn't feel up to it.

"Well, we've got Quidditch practice so we'll see you later, Hermione." Harry spoke up.

"Bye, thanks for visiting me." She told her friends.

"Bye." Ron replied as they walked out. Madame Pomfrey came over and made Hermione swallow another disgusting potion that made her sleep again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Madame Pomfrey let Hermione go the next evening before dinner. Hermione felt so much better....she felt like everything was okay. She walked into the Great Hall and Ali rushed up to her almost immediately.

"Yay! You're back!" She cried. Hermione laughed and nodded. Ali decided to eat with the Gryffindors, happy that Hermione was feeling better.

_Authors Note—I know this chapter is boring but I'm having a major writer's block so if you've got any ideas you can tell me or I'll try to think of some more good D/H stuff ASAP. Please review!!!_


	9. Romance Is Real

_Disclaimer—I don't own the characters, okay?_

_Please review... I love reviews!_

_Sorry this took so long to put up but I had writers block and a lot of homework! Please tell me what you think and I hope it's not boring. Sorry if you don't like it but I wanted to get on with the romance!_

_By the way...there's slight swearing but not a lot!_

Chap. 9—Romance Is Real

Hermione sat in the common room doing her homework. Draco was at the other desk doing the same. It was so quiet and Hermione couldn't stand the quietness. She drummed her fingers on her desk, causing Draco to look up. He pushed his book away, sick of working. Hermione stopped drumming and went back to work. Draco looked at her. She was so beautiful, he loved her hair and her eyes. He knew if he wanted a chance with her he better tell her. He had trouble finding his voice but eventually did.

"Um, Hermione?" He asked. She set her quill down and walked over to the couch, where he had moved to.

"Yeah?" She sent him a dazzling smile.

"Umm, I know this sounds weird but I can't wait to tell you this later. I-I like you." He said stupidly. Hermione grinned and bit her lip.

"I like you too. I mean, you changed a lot this year!" She laughed. Draco looked at her. He moved his face closer and paused, but Hermione did the same. They locked eyes and her expression said, 'yes'. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her on top of him. They kissed for a long time. Ali came in 5 minutes later and saw them kissing on the couch, Hermione on top of Draco. Her jaw dropped and she smiled and walked out. Eventually Hermione and Draco pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"C'mon, let's go to dinner." Hermione smiled and took his hand, walking together hand-in-hand to the Great Hall. Just outside the door Hermione pulled her hands away. Draco turned to her confused.

"This is just so weird, I mean, one moment we're good friends and the next we're like, making out in the common room." She giggled. Draco smiled.

"And?" He asked her.

"And I think Harry and Ron would hate me right now. They think your different and all, but still..." She replied. Draco nodded and turned to face her.

"You're right. I guess I'll see you later then." He told her. She smiled and nodded before opening the door and heading to the Gryffindor table. Draco walked over to his table and sat down, waiting for Ali to come.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ali skipped happily to the table and plopped down at the Slytherin table across from Draco. She was grinning wildly and had an evil glint in her eye.

"Hi!" She said, loudly and cheerfully.

"Hi..." Draco responded carefully. Ali dished some chicken and potatoes but while doing so she seemed very bubbly.

"Alright, what do you know?" He confronted her. He knew Ali well enough to know that when she was like this she had a secret.

"Nothing!" She sing-songed but her eyes danced to the Gryffindor table. Draco understood and his eyes grew wide. Ali nodded happily. Draco leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

"How?" He looked back at her.

"Oh, I um, saw you. I didn't mean to!" She cried after seeing Draco's face. "I came in and saw you too. I'm really sorry!" She looked like she was going to cry. Draco's face softened.

"Ali, calm down!" He told her, as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't cry! You said it was an accident!" He said, sounding like her. She kept crying and he didn't know what to do. Just then, Hermione, Harry and Ron were leaving the Great Hall when Draco called out.

"Hey!" He called, and they came over, Ron slightly hesitant. He saw Ali crying and came and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said softly. Harry smirked, said good-bye to them and walked out, leaving Hermione and Ron. They looked at Draco for an explanation. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"What? I don't know why! She was apologizing for something she saw that she wasn't supposed to--." He shot a look at Hermione, "—and just started crying!" He told them. Ron put and arm around her shoulder. Ali laughed and wiped a tear away. She looked at Ron and thanked him .He smiled and led her out the Great Hall to go find Harry.

Hermione and Draco were suddenly left alone. Draco saw Pansy throw him and Hermione dirty looks. He nodded towards the door and got up, with Hermione trailing behind him. He looked at her, without her knowing but looked back. Hermione did the same but Draco saw her. He led her down and empty corridor and leaned her against the wall and kissed her intensely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Draco rubbed her arms while kissing her. Little did they know that people were heading down the corridor.

"What the.." Ron said, shocked and left his sentence unfinished, unable to speak. His eyes grew wide. Hermione and Draco were kissing passionately in the hall. Hermione broke away from Draco, hearing Ron's voice. She saw his jaw open and eyes wide. Harry's eyes were wide and Ali was looking at the floor. Ron became angry.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed. Ron walked over and was about to punch Draco. Hermione shoved him away.

"Stop!" She yelled at him. He let out a sigh.

"Explain!" He looked at Hermione.

"What's it to you, Ron?" She faced him.

"Well, it could be that my best friend is dating a total bitch!" He yelled to her. Hermione slapped him. She didn't mean to, it just happened. Ron's hand flew to his cheek and he glared at Hermione.

"Oh and Ron, he's not a bitch anymore!" He yelled at him. Draco felt weird, they were talking about him.

Ron let out a roar of fury. "You can't date him 'Mione!" He shouted.

"Why?" She screamed.

"BECAUSE!" Ron yelled. Harry pulled Ron across the hall from Hermione and tried to talk him out of it.

"Ron, chill. Draco's a good guy now remember?" Harry tried.

"HE IS A FUTURE DEATH EATER, THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Ron yelled. Draco became angry now.

"I am NOT going to be a Death Eater!" He yelled. Hermione and Ali looked nervously at each other. Ron punched Draco in the nose, and his nose bled freely.

"Draco!" Hermione said and ran to him. "Go away!" She yelled at Ron. He glared at Draco and Hermione one more time and sprinted down the hall, with Harry trailing behind him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked softly. He nodded.

"C'mon, 'Mione let's take him to Madame Pomfrey." Ali said and started down the hall. Madame Pomfrey quickly fixed him up and they walked away. Ali ran to the library to get a book for DADA. Hermione walked down the corridor with Draco, heading to their common room.

"I'm so sorry he did that." She apologized, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's okay, Hermione." He brushed away a falling tear. "Don't worry about it." She nodded and another tear fell down. Draco gave her a hug and she leaned her head against his chest. Once Hermione calmed down they walked to their common room. They just sat on the couch, staring at the fire and Draco absentmindedly playing with Hermione's hair.

_Authors note—I know this is shorter than my other chapters but I'm still having writers block. If you have any suggestions then please let me know! Thanks for any reviews...they mean a LOT!_


	10. The Dark Mark

_Thank you for any reviews!!!_

_I don't own any characters._

_**Special Thanks to DramaQn610 for the EXCELLENT idea!!!!**_

Chapter 10—The Dark Mark

_Draco,_

_Meet me at 2:00 sharp in the Hogs Head._

Draco stared at the letter in his hands from his father. He didn't want to go to the Hogs Head and meet him but if he didn't, who knows what would happen to him. He put the letter away just in time, because Hermione came over.

"Want to go to Hogmeade today?" She asked happily.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione I can't. I have to uh... meet with Professor Snape and work on a potion with him." He thought of a lie quickly. Hermione understood and nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to meet Ginny and Ali for lunch. You coming?" She responded. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, but if I am I'll go to the kitchens." He told her.

"Okay, see you later." He gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where's Draco?" Ali said happily as she bounced over to the Gryffindor table. Since she didn't see Draco she wanted to eat with her other friends.

"Oh, he said he wasn't hungry." Hermione answered.

"Actually, come to think of it, where is _everyone_?" Ali asked, noticing Hermione was the only one.

"I don't know." Hermione answered simply as she took a turkey sandwich from the plate in front of her. As if on cue though, Harry and Ginny came in the Great Hall, holding hands. Ali and Hermione's jaw dropped. As Harry and Ginny neared the table, both girls said at the same time, "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Ginny answered and grinned.

"Yep, Ginny's my girl now." Harry said and gave her a quick kiss. Ron came in the Great Hall, looking very grumpy. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. Ali sensed the tension and turned to Hermione.

"Are you going to Hogmeade today?" She asked her. Hermione could feel Ron's eyes staring at her as she shook her head.

"Why?" Ali asked.

"I don't feel like it." Hermione said, but she really meant that since Draco couldn't go she didn't want to. Ali got the message but didn't say anything in front of Ron.

"Hermione, I--." Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"You want to apologize, because I might forgive you." She told him. Ron frowned.

"No! You should apologize to me! I was going to say 'I think you owe me an apology!'" He told her.

"Me?" She yelped. "You were the one that punched my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend?" Ron yelled. They had the attention of most of the Great Hall.

"Yes Ronald Weasley, my boyfriend!" She shouted back.

"He is NOT your boyfriend!" He cried.

"Why do you care?" Hermione screamed.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT MY BEST FRIEND DATING SOMEONE LIKE _HIM_!" He shouted. The whole hall was silent, even Hermione. She narrowed her eyes, shoved him away and stalked out of the Great Hall. Ron ran a hand through his hair and groaned. It took a while for the hall to get its usual noise back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco walked slowly into Hogsmeade. He steadily made his way into the Hogs Head. His father was sitting at a table in the back, wearing black robes. Draco sighed quietly and walked to the back.

"You're late." Lucius snapped.

"Only a minute." Draco snapped back.

"Do not talk to me like that." Lucius said coolly. "Sit." He commanded. Draco sat unwillingly.

"What are you planning to do in the future, Draco?" His father responded. Draco knew what he wanted him to say.

"Not what you do, if that's what you mean." Draco didn't look at his father when he said this.

"Yes you will." Lucius said.

"You can't make me!" Draco yelled.

"Shut up." Lucius hissed.

"I'm not going to be one of his followers." Draco said again, coolly. Lucius smacked Draco on the hand with his snake-head walking stick.

"Fine, here's a galleon for that quill you needed." Lucius said. Draco stupidly took the galleon but instead of getting from his chair, he felt a jerking feeling behind his navel. _A portkey!_ Draco realized. He saw spinning colors as he flew, not knowing where he was going. Without warning, he hit the ground. Once he got his eye sight back he saw he was in a huge field. He sat up just all this hooded figures. He knew what they were. Death Eaters. All of a sudden he saw red, glowing eyes.

"Young Mister Malfoy..." A raspy voice said. "You have decided to join me."

Draco's head snapped up. "What?" He cried. He heard hisses from some of the cloaked figures. Before he knew it, a scabby hand grabbed his wrist. Draco felt coldness spread through his body but then it was filled with hot, terrible pain. His skin felt like it was burning and he passed out from the horrible pain he'd never felt before.

Draco woke up half and hour later, his whole body aching, but especially his arm. He looked at it and what he saw made him yell. It was the Dark Mark. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. He fell back onto the grass. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a coin. He groaned as he felt the familiar jerk behind his naval. He forgot it was a portkey. He felt himself land on his bed at Hogwarts. He looked at his arm and the Dark Mark was still there. He groaned again and headed to Dumbledore. As much as he hated to, Dumbledore was the only one who would believe that he was not a Death Eater. He pulled his sleeve down as far as it would go and went down to the common room.

"Hey Draco!" Hermione called out to him. He let out a yell of surprise, he didn't know she was there.

"Uh, I got to go check on the potion." He said quickly.

"Oh okay." Hermione said, sounding slightly disappointed. As soon as he escaped the common room Draco ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. He knew the password was always candy so he shouted every one he knew. Finally he shouted the right password. ('Acid Pops') and ran all the way up the door. He knocked rapidly until he heard a reply.

"Come in." Dumbledore said calmly. Draco opened the door. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"I need your help, Professor!" He cried.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I know about the Dark Mark on your arm." Dumbledore told him. Draco opened his mouth to ask how but Dumbledore continued. "I know of a way to get it off, but it will take very long. I alerted all the professors so that if they see it they know it is not your wish. I came up with a special potion that myself, Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey will be working on. It will take a month to brew but will take the Dark Mark off your arm. Do you understand?" He finished. Draco nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Please go to the hospital wing every week for a spell that will lighten it, make it not as noticeable if you wish. Come to my office in one month to take the potion. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore added. Draco nodded again and walked out of the office, tugging on his sleeve to make it go as far down as possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next week, even though he had the spell that faded it, Draco was very careful not to show anyone the mark. Although, one day he let it slip. He got out of the shower and pulled on his jeans. He left his shirt in his room so went to get it. He ran a hand through his hair, but apparently the wrong hand. And Hermione saw. Only, he realized it too late. Once he did he quickly brought his hand back down but Hermione was too quick. She ran up to him.

"What is that?" She cried. Hermione grabbed his arm and became wide-eyed.

"It's not what you think!" Draco said, panicking.

"Not what I think! I know what that is _Malfoy!_" She yelled.

_Authors note—what do ya think??? Don't worry I have a plan!!! Please, please review!!_


	11. Please Believe Me

_Thank you SOOOOOO much for ANY reviews!!!_

_Please read Unexpected Love by DramaQn610...I think you'll love it!!!_

_I don't own the characters okay?_

Chapter 11—Please Believe Me

_From chapter 10:_

"_What is that?" She cried. Hermione grabbed his arm and became wide-eyed. _

"_It's not what you think!" Draco said, panicking. _

"_Not what I think! I know what that is **Malfoy**!" She yelled. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco was sitting on his bed, thinking of the incident a few hours earlier. Hermione had run out of the common room in tears and still didn't come back. He heard a knock on his door and hoping it was Hermione, he opened it but it wasn't. It was Ali, looking very angry.

"What is the deal Draco?" She actually yelled. Her face was flushed and she looked scary. Draco had never seen Ali angry before and he hoped to never see it again. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his arm. She yanked up his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark. She literally threw his arm back down, making it fly backwards.

"Ali, look--." Draco tried to explain be she cut him off.

"IT'S TRUE!" She screamed. Draco took a step back. He saw her eyes brimming with tears, threatening to fall.

"Ali, listen--." He tried again but it didn't work.

"WHY? WHY?" She shouted at him. She burst out crying. Draco went to comfort her but she slapped him away. (Not too hard and only this arm)

"Get away!" She told him and ran out of the room. Draco groaned and fell back onto his bed. His life was ruined for now. Hermione and Ali were mad at him and he figured Ginny, Harry and Ron would be too once they found out and they were just starting to tolerate him. (Well, Harry anyway)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco stayed in the common room all night, waiting for Hermione to come so he could talk to her, but she never came. Finally he heard the portrait door open but it wasn't Hermione. It was Ginny.

"As much as I _hate _to be here, I must tell you that Hermione is staying in our dorm for a couple of days." She said extremely coldly and walked out, leaving a disappointed Draco on the couch. He slowly trudged up the stairs and went to bed, but didn't fall asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione sat in the dorm with Ginny and Ali, who was allowed to stay for a while. It was 2 in the morning but they were still awake. At 1 Hermione had gone into her room and gotten some clothes and things she needed because she wanted to stay in the Gryffindor tower for a while to avoid Draco and she knew he would be asleep at 1.

"I still can't believe him. Even after he said he wasn't going to be one." Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"I know 'Mione, but maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe his dad forced him into it." Ali suggested, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't think what she said was true.

"How can you force someone into _that_?" Ginny answered.

"You're right." Ali admitted. She was really mad at Draco and didn't want to talk to him either.

"Let's just go to bed." Hermione said and lay down on the unused bed in the dorm. Ali did the same on the other unused bed. It took about an hour for all of them to fall asleep but they did.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8:00 came too early for the girls liking. It felt like they just fell asleep, which they pretty much did. Slowly they got up and ready and walked to the Great Hall. They all completely ignored Draco and walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco was hoping that at least Ali would sit by him at breakfast but his hopes were crushed. He watched them shovel down their food and walk out of the hall. He finished his meal and went to the Heads room. He wanted to talk to Hermione but he knew she wouldn't be there. He got inside the common room and went on his stairs but paused in the middle. He heard laughter from Hermione's room. He jumped down his stairs and ran up to the ones leading to Hermione's hall. He walked down the hall and paused in front of the door. He carefully knocked and the laughter died down.

"Come in." Hermione sounded unsure. He slowly opened the door but when Hermione saw him, her expression darkened.

"Get out." She ordered.

"Can I just talk to you, please, 'Mione?" He pleaded.

"Fine but _don't _call me 'Mione anymore." She said coldly. Ginny and Ali walked out of her room. Draco walked over and stood next to where she sat.

"Well, sit down." She said, pointed to the bed. "What to you want to explain, you are a Death Eater and I don't want anything to do with you." She snapped.

"Hermione, please, let me explain. I met my father in Hogmeade on Saturday and--." He started but Hermione cut him off again.

"Oh, so now you lied to me? You told me you had a potion to do!" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Look, I didn't want you to find out, because you would tell me not to go but my father would seriously kill me if I didn't go!" He was trying to be patient with her, but it was becoming hard.

"Just continue." She looked out the window.

"Okay, he asked me to be a Death Eater and I said no—." Hermione's mouth opened to protest but be put his hand up. "—let me finish—and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He gave me a galleon and I stupidly took it but it turned out to be a portkey. It took me to a field where _he _was with other Death Eaters, except my father. He grabbed my arm before I could get away and put it on my arm. I passed out from the pain, so I was helpless." He told her. Hermione stayed quiet and kept looking outside at the lake. Draco continued.

"Dumbledore said there's a way I can get it off..." He trailed his sentence. Hermione still looked outside but said something.

"Liar." She whispered.

"What?" Draco cried. "Why would I make it up?" Hermione finally turned to face him.

"I'm a mudblood! V-Voldemort hates mudbloods! You are in his _inner circle _and want to bring me too him, so he can torture and kill me for being a muggle-born!" She yelled at him. He was surprised at two things...1) She called herself a mudblood and 2) She said the Dark Lords name.

"That's not true, Hermione!" He pleaded with her.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" She yelled, trying to ignore the tears threatening to fall.

"Hermione! You know I love you and I would never do this to you!" Hermione was so silent Draco thought she was petrified.

"Her-Hermione?" He tried.

"You love me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah." Draco said softly and then walked out. Hermione took a pillow and screamed into it, but Draco heard. He opened the portrait and saw Ali and Ginny sitting by it. They didn't say anything, but they didn't glare at him either. Draco kept walking, he didn't know where he was going, he just kept walking. He ended up going to the Quidditch field, getting his broom from the Slytherin locker room and flying laps around the field. It always relieved the stress, but this time it didn't work as well. He wanted Hermione to believe him. It was so hard, telling the truth and having no one believe you. Sure, Ali and Ginny didn't glare at him, but what good is that. He got to the ground and walked to the Slytherin locker rooms. He pushed opened the door and saw Ali sitting there with her green, black and silver robes on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Ali looked at the floor. "I believe your story." She added softly.

"How?" Draco replied blankly.

"I know you, and I think it's true." She looked up to face him and Draco saw here eyes were fresh with tears.

"Thank you, Ali." She ran up and gave him a hug.

"How do I get Hermione to believe me?" He whimpered.

"I think she does, but she doesn't want to admit it. Give her time." Ali looked up at his sad face. He nodded, hoping she would believe him soon.

"I miss her." His voice cracked, but he didn't cry, he was just mad.

"I know, but I'll get her bounce back. Don't worry." Ali smiled at him before she walked out. Draco locked up him broom and walked slowly back up to the castle, thinking all the way.

_Authors note—sorry this took so long but I had injured my arm and it hurt to type so it took a while! Thanks for reviews!_


	12. I Think I Lost Her Forever

_Please review!_

I don't own any characters.

Chapter 12—I Think I Lost Her Forever

Hermione woke up with a headache. She could tell it was going to be a bad day before she even got up. She remembered what she and Draco fought about. She sleepily got dressed and went to the common room.

"Hey." Draco said.

"Hey." Hermione replied tonelessly. She kept going but Draco lightly grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" She said, annoyed.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you, please!" He sounded so desperate, Hermione actually almost felt forgiving.

"Fine." She replied.

"Look, before I told you the truth. I know this sounds stupid but tell me what you think of that?" Draco said, trying to be kind, but sounding weird.

"I thought it was impossible, a far-fetched idea. I mean, Draco, look at your family and you were like that for 6 years. I always thought you'd be a Death Eater. But the thing is, I thought you _lied _to me. Just the day before, you said you wouldn't be one and the next minute you are!" Hermione was now starting to cry.

"I know! And I hate it. My family is stupid, sure it took me a while to realize it, but I did! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you!" Draco reasoned.

"Look, just let me think about it a while, okay?" Hermione said, gave a weak smile, and walked out. Draco let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was even holding. He looked at the stupid mark on his arm and cursed it. It pretty much ruined his life. He hoped, with all his heart that Hermione believed him...soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once that was behind them and they ate their breakfast, they left the great hall. Hermione came around the corner.

"Hey." She smiled slightly. Draco actually returned it, too.

"Hey Hermione!" Ali said happily, always being energetic. "Still up for Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, um, oh Ali I'm sorry I'm going with someone else." Hermione said.

"Oh it's okay, don't worry! Anyway, who is it?" Ali asked curiously.

"Um...Chris Connors, from Ravenclaw. He asked me last night." Hermione explained. Draco felt like his heart dropped. Hermione guiltily looked away, but it didn't help when Chris came over.

"Hey, 'Mione." Hermione smiled. "Why are you with Slytherins?" He asked, taking note of Ali and Draco's uniforms.

"They're my friends." Hermione told him.

"Oh, okay, cool. I'm Chris." Chris introduced himself.

"Hey! I'm Ali!" Ali said happily.

"Will you be ready in half an hour?" Chris turned to Hermione. She nodded her head.

"Sounds great, meet you at the Entrance Hall." He waved good bye and Hermione, Ali, and Draco set off to the Heads rooms. Draco went to do his homework while Ali helped Hermione get ready. They picked out dark tight jeans and a figure hugging pink turtleneck. She put her loose, blonde curls in a ponytail and chose light make up.

"Perfect." Ali said, satisfied. "I have a question though."

"Go ahead." Hermione told her.

"Are you ever going to get back together with Draco?" Hermione was silent when she asked this.

"I honestly don't know." She said after a while.

"You have to. Draco's like, the perfect height for you. I know that sounds weird but it just looks perfect." Ali told her.

"Chris is the same height as Draco."

"Oh, well, still. I mean Chris sounds great and all but I like you with Draco. You two are so cute together." Ali answered. Hermione laughed.

"Okay! But I'm still not ready to forgive him." Hermione replied.

"You have to eventually." Ali said quietly.

"We'll see how things go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione found Chris waiting by the doors.

"Hey, you look awesome." He told her and she smiled.

"Thank you. I love that shirt on you." She grinned again.

"Thank you." He said, making her laugh. Once they got to Hogsmeade, Chris took her hand. Hermione didn't pull away. Instead, she laced her fingers with his.

Meanwhile, Ali and Draco roamed the streets together. (As friends only) Draco looked up when he head a familiar laugh. He saw Hermione laughing and he also saw their fingers laced together. They were at a table by Honeydukes, sharing a box of chocolate. With a pang in his heart, Draco remembered when he and Hermione went to Hogsmeade. They had a lot of fun that day.

"Hey Ali." Ron and Harry startled them both. "Where's Hermione?"

"Over there." Draco said, before Ali. Harry and Ron turned and saw Hermione and Chris.

"Oh, she's replaced you already?" Ron said rather rudely. As much as he hated Draco for becoming a Death Eater, though by accident, Hermione made him promise not to hurt him. Draco glared at him so Ali stepped in.

"Hermione just wants something different, okay? Get over it, all of you." She said. They turned around just in time to see Chris kiss Hermione's hand and then laced it again with his. Hermione laughed again and shoved a chocolate in his mouth.

"C'mon, let's go to Three Broomsticks." Ali said, wanting to get the boys away. They followed her to the café.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I had a great time. Thanks." Hermione told Chris.

"No problem. I had a great time too. I really like you, Hermione" Chris looked down at her.

"I like you too." She said, surprising herself. "C'mon we can talk some more if we go in the Heads common room." She said, leading Chris to the portrait.

"Wow." He looked surprised. "I guess being Head pays off." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, it does. Besides, you get to skip class sometimes for Head duties." She told him.

"You like to skip class? Hermione Granger skips class?" There he goes again, making her laugh. Hermione loved a guy that made her laugh.

"Yeah, it can be quite fun."

"Trust me, I know." Hermione laughed for about the millionth time that day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco heard voices, a guy and a girl, in the Head common room, when he stood outside the portrait.

"Yeah, it can be quite fun." He heard a muffled voice, but could tell it was Hermione's.

"Trust me, I know." That must've been Chris. He heard Hermione's pretty laugh and then said the password. He felt terrible, worse than he ever felt. He had no clue what they were talking about, but from what it sounded like, he didn't want to know. He just walked by without saying anything, up to his room.

"I think I lose her forever." He groaned. And it wasn't even his fault.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione bit her lip after Draco went upstairs. He didn't look at her or say anything. He must feel horrible.

"Look, I better go, I have to do that Potions homework. You know how Snape is." Chris said to her.

"Okay, well, thanks again." Hermione told him. Chris walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her smile.

"Bye." He said before walking out.

_Author's note—uh oh! lol Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I had a HORRIBLE case of writers block so I hope this is good enough! Please review and once again...sorry!_


	13. Hermione's Difficult Decision

Thank you all so so so so so much for reviews! love you all

I don't own the characters…I'm over it.

Chapter 13—Hermione's Difficult Decision

Previously

_He felt terrible, worse than he ever felt. He had no clue what they were talking about, but from what it sounded like, he didn't want to know. He just walked by without saying anything, up to his room. _

"_I think I lost her forever." He groaned to himself. And it wasn't even his fault._

_xoxoxoxoxo_

Ali noticed Draco was relatively quiet at breakfast the next morning.

"What's up?" Ali asked him bluntly.

"Als--," He started, using his nickname for her. ," I think she won't ever like me again." He confided. Ali bit her lip.

"Maybe. In a few days time she'll realize how perfect you are together. Hermione and Draco, Hermione and Draco, it has a ring to it! I mean, Chris is a really nice guy but, Hermione and Chris, it's kinda dull." She told him.

"Yeah, but tell her that." Draco seemed a little grumpy.

"Oh she knows." Ali replied simply. "I honestly think she just wants to see if you're meant to be together, or it was a one time thing. Once again, part of her life was ruined by Voldemort." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You say his name?" He asked, slightly amused.

"He's ruined all of my friend's lives so I think I can bear to say it." Ali filled him. "C'mon, it's time for class." Draco and Ali walked out of the hall together and into Transfiguration. (A/N I forgot which 7th/ 6th year classes Ali takes and I'm too lazy to look them up…sorry!) Draco looked up and saw Hermione and Chris paired together. His eyes met Hermione's and he saw a slight apologetic look in her caramel eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After classes that afternoon, Hermione and Draco were both in their common room, doing an essay for History of Magic. Draco could feel eyes on his back and turned around. Sure enough, Hermione was looking at him strangely but blushed when he caught her. She looked back to her essay but knocked over her violet ink. It spilled all over the place and Hermione's jeans and arms were covered in it.

"Ah!" She said, sort of loudly. Draco looked up and saw Hermione covered in purple. He quickly got up to help.

"Scourgify!" He pointed his wand at the now-purple table and then at Hermione. The ink disappeared from her, leaving only a little color on her forearm.

"Thanks." She gave him a slight smile, which he returned. There was a knock on the portrait and Hermione went towards it. She opened it and Chris stood outside.

"I think you left this in Charms." He told her. Hermione glanced at the table where all her books were and sure enough, the Charms book was missing.

"Oh yeah, thanks." She replied rather quietly. Draco was listening carefully to them.

"So I was also wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic by the lake on Saturday?" He asked her. Hermione bit her lip. Right now, she was unsure of everything. After a while, she nodded. Draco felt his heart drop. Chris grinned.

"Sure." Hermione finally spoke.

"Great. Well I guess I'll see you at dinner. Or do you want to walk together?" He glanced at the clock and dinner was starting.

"We can walk." Hermione smiled at him as he took her hand. Draco fell back onto the couch, and suddenly, he wasn't at all hungry. Ali came into the common room shortly after.

"You coming?" Draco thought he could use a friend by now and went to the Great Hall with her. Ali was about to put a piece of fried chicken, Draco's favorite, on his plate when he shook his head.

"I'm really not hungry." He said while gazing at Hermione. Ali understood, but put the chicken on his plate anyway.

"I'll talk to her. See what she's feeling inside. I know that you know that girls have complex brains." Ali smiled.

"That was confusing, but thanks anyway." He smiled at his friend, and began to eat his chicken.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Draco's really heartbroken." Ali told Hermione. She caught up with her while Hermione was patrolling the halls. Draco was somewhere else but Ali had the irking feeling that he was near.

"I know and I feel awful. But Ali, I'm so mixed up inside! I think I still love Draco…" Hermione trailed off.

"But…" Ali prompted.

"Chris." Hermione answered.

"You and Draco are absolutely PERFECT for each other!" Ali whined at Hermione.

"Okay, I promise to think about it, as I patrol. I really will, Ali." She replied.

"Okay. I hope you make the right choice. Don't just think about today, think about the future." Ali said as she walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I think we should break up." Hermione bit her lip. Chris looked quite surprised.

"Why?" He responded.

"I think I love someone else. I'm sorry Chris, really." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away from the entrance hall.

She entered the Heads common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch, reading a book. His sleeve was sliding down his arm and Hermione noticed the Dark Mark was gone. There was no sign of it whatsoever. Hermione smiled at him and he looked at her strangely. She walked over to him, sat next to him and placed her lips upon his. She felt Draco smile and then he deepened the kiss. He ran is hands through her smooth hair and she fell back onto the couch. They stayed glued by the lips for a long time. Even Ali came in, smiled, and then just walked out. They kissed for as long as they can remember, and both pulled away breathless.

"You forgive me?" Draco grinned at her.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. He lowered his lips onto hers in a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you." Hermione told him, her voice full of her love for him.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her yet again, this time hot and passionate. Hermione giggled as Draco lightly tickled her stomach.

"I'm glad you love me, Hermione Granger." He told her sweetly.

"I'm glad too."

Authors note: I'm SO SO SO sorry once again about taking forever. School has been taking over! I hope you liked it!

MERRY CHRISTMAS (or Happy Holidays too)

**Dante Hunter—**thanks and I hope this chapter was satisfying! : ) Have a great holiday

**Pia O Leary—**I'm so glad you like my story! I guess Hermione meant that she liked Chris as a little more of a friend, but as you can see, that's kind of over. LOL anyway I did have some writers block and I probably will again for 14 but hey, I'll try to figure something out. Thanks to my fabulous reviewers, I usually do! haha also…I hope you update your stories soon! I totally love them! well have a GREAT holiday! lyl

**RedPillow**—thank you so much! That means a lot to be on your favorite authors list…have a great holiday!

**Hermione21—**haha yeah, who cares about Malfoy? LOL well I hope you liked this chapter!

**DramaQn610—**thanks! Hope that the way Hermione and Draco got back together was good! Also, I honestly forgot that Hermione really did have brown hair because Emma Watson has blonde and I think it fits Hermione well…anyway…Happy Holidays!

**blackdragonofdeath13—**thanks...I'm glad you love my story... happy holidays!


End file.
